Fall Reverie
by Christie Cookie
Summary: Cloud walks down an autumn path, yearning for something that has been snatched away by death. He has still has to unload the burden of his heart, and only one person can help him. Oneshot. No flames please, or I will extinguish you.


**I've not really written much CloudxAerith stuff worth reading, so here goes. : P I know it's a sucky title, and you may call me whatever names you wish on that subject... this little one-shot is a CloudxAerith ficcy. But as I should say in the Disclaimer, none of these characters belong to me… though I believe that I should have the rights to Rufus D:**

**This little story is mine to keep. **

**NO FLAMERS OR HATERS PLEASE, AND I DON'T APPRECIATE **_**DESTRUCTIVE**_** CRITICISM.**

* * *

**Fall Reverie**  
_One-shot_

Trudging along the woodland path, Cloud kicked the leaves and sighed deeply. He stopped to look up at the sky, but all he could see were the branches above him that stretched out, obscuring the clouds. Patches of sunlight touched his face, but he could gain little warmth from the autumn sunshine. A cool breeze blew, and he shivered slightly.

Cloud hunched up began to walk again. The only sound was his soft breathing and the rustling of the crisp brown leaves that crumpled gently beneath his feet. The whisper of the wind caressed his face and tugged at the soft spikes of his blond hair. It was his only companion.

"I thought I was over this."

_No. I thought I was over her. _

Moving on was harder than he thought. She consumed his thoughts, his dreams. It haunted him. He wasn't terrified at the thoughts and dreams. He loved thinking of her. He smiled whenever she entered his mind, and emotions swept through him that he never thought he had.

Being in his heart wasn't good enough. "I want you here," Cloud muttered. The wind echoed back softly, blowing the leaves around his feet.

"Aerith…" Cloud whispered. He relaxed his shoulders, and breathed in the cool air.

It was then that he spotted something... some_one_. His eyes fixed on a young woman kneeling at the side of the path, clutching a basket of flowers. She hummed a warming melody, and Cloud felt his skin crawl. Her long hair was braided and tied back with a pink ribbon, that matched the long dress and red jacket she was wearing.

She picked up a flower and inhaled the fragrance, smiling. She looked around to see Cloud standing next to her.

"Hey Cloud," Aerith breezed cheerfully, standing next to him. "You want a flower?"

She handed the blossom to him. "They smell wonderful."

Not taking his eyes off her, Cloud lifted the flower to his nose. He smiled.

"…Yeah."

Aerith chuckled. "You didn't even breathe in through your nose!"

Cloud lowered the blossom sheepishly but kept looking at her, his cheeks tinged red.

Aerith smiled at his blush. "Can I walk with you?"

Cloud nodded and held out his arm. Smiling with pleasure, Aerith looped her arm through his and they began to walk down the path, the flower basket swinging from her free arm.

Cloud finally glanced away, aware that Aerith was beginning to blush herself under his gaze.

"I've missed you." He muttered softly.

Aerith looked at Cloud affectionately. "But you know I'm right here," She said, stopping the walk. She put her hand on his chest. "I'm always here."

"I miss you being _here_, though. Beside me." Cloud looked into those green eyes and fell hard. They were beautiful. Emeralds, that twinkled with her contagious smile. He felt that rush of feeling that he just couldn't describe… the feeling wasn't a stranger. It was the same feeling he felt when he sat next to her at the Cosmo Candle so long ago, when she gave him that look of pain and aloneness. It was the same feeling whenever she had beamed at him when he ever happened to glance at her. The same feeling when he saw her pray.

Aerith watched the expressions move across his face, and she touched his cheek. "You're never alone."

"I know that," Cloud replied painfully. "I don't know why I'm torturing myself like this."

"Maybe there's something that you need to do."

Cloud looked at her quizzically. Aerith stepped away, and turned her back to him, her hands clasped together behind her.

"I love walks," she stated. "I can just take a time out, and breathe in the fresh air. I sometimes stop to look at things. I find a unique flower or a blossoming tree, or listen to a bird singing just above me. I appreciate my surroundings, and I take the time to drink it in. I pause, and I think. I wonder. I'm curious about the things around me, and I just relax."

Aerith turned to face Cloud again. She smiled reassuringly. "Have you taken time out recently, Cloud? Just to think about things?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Because…?" Aerith questioned. Cloud lowered his head.

"I don't bother."

"Because you're too busy 'torturing' yourself," Aerith gestured. She stepped closer and bent her head so she could see his eyes. He looked back at her, lifting his head a little.

"Are you saying that I need to think about what I need to do?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying," replied Aerith. "There's something that needs to be done. That's why I'm here. I'm going to help you realise what it is."

Cloud looked at her expectantly. Aerith shook her head.

"I don't know what it is," She said sadly. Cloud sighed.

"This is hopeless."

"No,_you're_ hopeless," Aerith stated. "You won't help yourself. I'm here to help, but I can't find the answers for you. This is _your_ test. You need to take time to study for it, and search your heart."

Cloud looked away, frowning. "I don't get it."

She giggled. "You never do."

Cloud turned back to her. "What happens when I find out what it is?"

Aerith reached out and squeezed his hand. Her look was affectionate.

"Well," she whispered, "what usually happens after battle and turmoil?"

Cloud's look was thoughtful.

"Peace," he nodded. "Mm. I'll be at peace."

"And so will I." Aerith whispered back.

Cloud looked away in regret. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You can't rest because of me."

"Hey." Aerith snatched her hand away from his. Reaching up, she tipped up his chin and then rested her hand on his cheek.

"Never think that. Don't be sorry. I'm just glad I can see you again."

Cloud shut his eyes and tilted his head at her touch.

"Let's walk a bit more." Aerith spoke gently. Cloud opened his eyes, and took her raised hand in his. They began to walk down the leafy path once again, content just to be silent in each other's company.

"How's the family?"

Cloud nodded slightly. "They're ok."

"Mm…_just_ okay?" Aerith asked sweetly. Cloud turned to her, frowning slightly.

"Yeah… why?"

"Oh, I believe you." Aerith said hurriedly. "It's just…" she motioned with her free hand, the basket swinging vigorously. "I was actually hoping you could expand on the reason why they're… _just okay_."

Cloud looked away. "As far as I know, they're fine."

"Uh-huh." she replied in a dry tone. "How are the kids?"

"Marlene and Denzel are visiting Barret in Corel."

"And… how about Tifa?" Aerith questioned quietly.

"She's fine."

Aerith smiled knowingly, and kicked playfully at the leafy path. Cloud had turned to watch her, and he saw her good-natured grin. As he studied her the wind tugged at strands of her hair, pulling it around her face which made her overall expression radiant.

"Cloud?" Aerith said curiously, catching his deep expression.

"Hm?" He replied distractedly.

"How's Tifa… really?"

Cloud came back into reality and looked down at the path as they walked. "I dunno… she just won't let me out of her sight. It's like she's my mother."

Aerith watched him tenderly. "Maybe because you _need_ to be taken care of. Cloud, Tifa cares for you."

"I know."

"_More_ than you know." Aerith watched Cloud's brow knit with confusion. She laughed softly.

"You have no idea, do you?"

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Aerith stopped their walk, and she turned to face him.

"Cloud…" Aerith licked her lips and then reached up to touch his cheek. "Cloud, Tifa loves you… romantically," she added.

Cloud froze and tensed at Aerith's touch.

"Wha—me?"

"_Yes you,_ who else?" Aerith chided gently. Cloud scratched his head, bewildered. He had had no idea.

Cloud took a shuddering breath. "But I love you," he blurted. "I fell in love with you, Aerith. I still love you. Tifa is just a friend to me, nothing more than a sister. But I _love__you_."

Aerith gaped at him.

Her mouth was wide open. The path was completely silent. The quiet couple simply stared at one another, one with desperation and the other of complete shock.

"I…" Aerith whispered.

Cloud's heart turned over. He raised his hand and caressed her flushed cheek. "It's you, Aerith," he spoke softly, his voice deep. "You're the one I love. If you hadn't died, I…" Cloud's voice trailed off, cracking with emotion.

"Oh Cloud," Aerith breathed. She felt as if she'd run a mile. Her heart beat wildly. Cloud's wasn't much different.

A single tear slid down her cheek, and Cloud wiped it tenderly with his thumb. He looked at her sparkling eyes and saw something that he had secretly hoped for, but never seen. It was a look that she always guarded but now it was free for him to see.

"Oh Cloud," she gasped, "I love you so much!"

Dropping her flower basket, Aerith threw her arms around Cloud's neck and wept. Cloud instantly surrounded her with his own arms and held on tightly, his own blue eyes slightly wet.

The wind picked up and leaves blustered around them, but both Cloud and Aerith hung on to one another for an eternity.

"Hey," Cloud whispered. Aerith pulled back slightly, so he could see her shining eyes.

Reaching up with both hands, Cloud cupped her tear-stained face and leaned forward, closing his eyes. Aerith's breath shuddered as she moved her face upward to let her lips touch his, her emerald eyes fluttering shut. She clung to him like a lifeline. With overflowing tenderness, Cloud kissed her.

An age passed, and they finally pulled apart. Aerith took a step back, and looked at his chest. She reached out shakily and touched it. Her eyes moved up to his face and she looked at him, understanding dawning on her face.

"That's it," she whispered shakily.

Cloud's soft and tender gaze turned into a puzzled one.

"What?"

Aerith's smile turned into a huge grin. "That's it!" she cried. "You love me! Oh, Cloud, you love me!"

Cloud watched her eyes light up as she laughed joyfully.

"But I…"

As he spoke, Cloud looked up at the sky. Nothing had changed above, just the trees swaying in the warm wind. The sun shone through the tree branches, just as before.

But he felt like he could fly.

"I feel lighter."

Aerith nodded, face glowing. "There's your peace."

Cloud stretched, his arms spread out, and then looked down at the woman he loved.

Aerith put a hand on his shoulder. "It's done. You're quicker than I thought!"

Cloud squared his shoulders. "I feel like a burden has been lifted," he said quietly. "It's so weird."

Slowly, Aerith's expression changed to one of sorrow. "Cloud… now that it's done, there's nothing more to keep me here."

Cloud's face fell. "What do you mean? You're leaving already?"

Aerith nodded. "I wish we could have more time, but the work's done. You've found your burden, and now it's gone. So I have to go too."

Cloud turned away, scratching his head. "I don't understand all this."

Aerith softened. "Oh Cloud. I love you so much, but even you know that I'm not truly gone. Love cannot be stopped by anything. Even death is just an obstacle to be overcome."

Aerith tiptoed around him and searched out his face. She pressed a kiss to his lips. Cloud took hold of her, and nuzzled into her neck.

"Please don't leave."

"There's nothing more for me to do," Aerith whispered.

Cloud held tightly. But as he clung to her, he felt her slipping away. He stood back, arms dropping to his sides.

Aerith clasped her hands in front of her, and then lifted her head, seeking his eyes.

"I love you." She mouthed, her expression tender.

Cloud gazed at her form. She was almost transparent, and her features began to blur. A white wind swept down between the trees, and with a soft breath, her spirit disappeared.

Cloud stood on the path, staring at the spot where she disappeared.

She was gone.

Cloud put his hand out and reached, as if blindly, for something to hold it. He shook his head, and dropped it back to his side again. He looked down the leaf-littered trail, and stepped forward into a slow walking pace.

Then lifting his head to the sky, he opened his eyes. He lay among the leaves, under the shade of a leafy oak. The sun had started to set, and the wind had picked up slightly. Looking at his surroundings, he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Must've drifted off…"

He got up and dusted himself off. He made his way back to the main gate of Midgar Memorial Park. Along the way, a small basket caught his eye underneath the shade of a cherry blossom. The delicate petals of the tree blossoms fluttered into the basket that was filled with pink and white flowers. On the handle, a pink ribbon was tied loosely into a dainty bow.

Cloud knelt down next the basket, and fingered the bow before picking up the whole bundle. He walked out of the park, the basket swinging from his right hand.

Whether Aerith's visit was real or not, he hadn't slept that well in years.

* * *

**How did you like it? Like I said, those who don't like this kind of thing are advised not to review, or even read it. Too sappy? To unbelievable? Welcome to **_**FANTASY**_**, bucko. :D**

**But those who are on the same romance wavelength, tuned into the sappy frequency, and whose knobs are fixed to pick up ranges of mushy and silly love themes, like moi, are always welcome to read and review my junk-fics. **

**With that I tell you to "R & R!" You know who you are.**


End file.
